Techniques such as wide area network (WAN) virtualization, link aggregation, connection pooling, and other such methods utilize a plurality of network paths between a source and destination for distribution of communications. In many implementations, intermediary devices, sometimes referred to as network accelerators, WAN virtualizers, or by similar terms, may be deployed between endpoints (e.g. clients, servers, or other computing devices) and may provide load balancing and distribution of packets on a plurality of paths via a network (e.g. via further intermediary devices, such as switches, routers, gateways, or other such devices).